


Delayed Confessions

by AmerValk



Series: Dragon Age 2 f!Hawke/Anders One Shots [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmerValk/pseuds/AmerValk
Summary: This is a gift for Macabrewriter using the prompt, "You're lucky you're cute." It's part of my personal headcanon where Anders turns himself into Skyhold and is tasked with serving the Inquisitor as her Personal Physician and runs a clinic out of the Fortress.He has had weeks to prepare himself for telling Firenze the news, but is confronted with a new development that forces his confession sooner than he had planned.





	Delayed Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [macabrewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrewriter/gifts).



Hawke was lustrous. Her hair framed her face in rustic abandon as Anders endeavored to memorize every feature on her skin, down to the last freckle. Her eyelids were shut in bliss as she basked in the afterglow of their love-making. The birds sang in the courtyard and he could never have imagined a moment this peaceful. Justice was but a murmur as Anders sung softly, weaving a magical ballad while Hawke recovered from his earlier attentions.

“Anders,” she sighed, her eye’s fluttering open, “You can’t sing.” She teased. Although whether Anders could perform did not matter. It was the cadence that was just off key that brought a smile to her lips and filled her with delight. 

“I know, love,” he remarked, content to watch her smile for the rest of their lives. He adored the tiny wrinkles that formed at the corners of her mouth and the indentation in Firenze’s forehead as she glared at him with warm disapproval. It was a look only she could pull off. 

“But it makes you smile, so I don’t care how foolish I sound,” Anders explained as he rested his head on her stomach. For so long, they were both lean and hard. All muscles and elbows as they traveled for the better part of a decade but Hawke was becoming soft. If she noticed it, Firenze made no comment on it. On the other hand, he had suspected for a month. She was pregnant, it was why he’d sought out the Inquisitor in the first place. His child would not be born as a fugitive.

Her shallow breathing as she combed through his long golden hair was the most soothing thing Anders knew. The pads of her fingers traced his scalp and tousled his locks with indulgence. Hawke was the first to drift into slumber, lulled by the delicate melody of the afternoon. The intervals of her breathing slowed. Just as Anders prepared to sleep, knowing Firenze was resting, he felt two distinct energies surge within Hawke. He lifted his head, almost giddy with delight as he focused his arcane power on the slight bump.

‘Twins!’ he thought, his mind brimming with excited fervor. Hawke grumbled as the warmth of magic touched her skin and sighed, batting his hands away.

“Not now love, I’m tired and you’ve thoroughly satisfied me,” Hawke’s voice was gruff as she turned away from him and tried to burrow in the covers. Anders could not help but laugh aloud at Firenze’s comical misunderstanding. Still, he had no clue what to say, Hawke disapproved when he kept secrets, even for good reasons. How could he tell her that he not only suspected, but knew this whole time? It was a small agony and if he needed Hawke to forgive him he could just play the lute instead. She hated when he decided to play for her and always wrestled the instrument out of his hands.

“Firenze,” Anders asked using her name deliberately, “I have something to tell you.” Anders voice was serene and faint as he curled his limbs around Hawke and kissed her shoulder. She nearly melted into his arms as he tried to find the right words to say. Hawke’s voice was clipped, but accepting as as she said cautiously,

“Anders, this better not be one of your surprises. Like that time you got a litter of kittens.” Hawke would have scowled but it was impossible for her be upset when he held her. “Out with it, sweetheart, I want at least a few more hours with you before the Inquisitor claims you for the evening.” Firenze grasped his hands and pulled them to her lips, kissing them. 

“Come on, you!” She encouraged before turning in his embrace. When his face was serious, Firenze was concerned when his eyebrows were knit with worry. He spoke soothingly,

“I wanted to tell you sooner, the whole reason we’re here in Skyhold, is... you’re pregnant.” Hawke’s face was disturbingly expressionless . Anders spoke quickly now, hoping she would find as much joy as he did at the news.

“I didn’t want our children to be born as fugitives, as soon as I noticed a few changes, I had no choice. I wanted to tell you sooner, love, but you would never have let me turn myself in.” 

At first, Hawke heard nothing after the word pregnant. Was that why she was hungry for pears all of a sudden? The rest of his words simply floated in one ear and directly out of the other. Anders watched with concern as she was uncharacteristically silent. 

“Hawke, did you hear me?” Anders asked, then kissed her motionless mouth. When she did not respond he waited for several long and agonizing moments until she said softly,

“Yes, I… how long have you known? Why didn’t I know?” She blinked uncertain as the rest of his words caught up with her. Skyhold? Children? 

“Wait, children? You mean child, right?” Firenze asked abruptly. Anders had not seen Hawke this speechless since they thought the Knight Commander in the Gallows. He caressed her face, drawing a thumb across her cheek and down her jawline.

“Children,” he affirmed, “You’re having twins, I just felt their energy, love.” Hawke had faced down many things and somehow managed to pass through life unscathed through elaborate luck and outright bullshit. But twins? 

“Are you alright, sweetheart? I know this is scary but, I promise I’ll never leave your side. Please say something?” He pled as Hawke’s expression remained frozen and distant. Suddenly, she shoved him away creating some distance between them. Anders did not resist.

“You could have told me; you didn’t trust me to know you were doing the right thing!” She snapped. She was scared for the first time in her life. She had no idea what to say or how to cope, so instead she lashed out thoughtlessly,

“It’s Kirkwall all over again, Anders!” Hawke bit, holding back tears as she was confronted by a thousand different emotions. She wasn’t really upset with Anders, she would still be having twins. Even if he had told her before they left Weishaupt. It was more that he spirited away while she was in the Warden fortress, and she was left with nothing but a note that he was headed to Skyhold to face the Inquisitor's justice.

“I thought we were past these secrets?” she lamented, before outright crying, “How am I supposed to be a mother of one child let alone, two when you can’t even be honest me?” Anders bore her tirade with patience, observing as Hawke found one thing she could not evade; it would define her life forever. Regardless, her words stung him, but Anders knew better as her blue eyes filled with tears. She found her way back into his arms and he held her close, hiding her in his chest as she worked through the emotions. At first she struggled, instinctively angry with him, before she felt his presence wash over her like a panacea. Her eyes were still gleaming with tears as she looked to him uncertainty. 

He brushed the tears from her eyes, “Sweetheart, Firenze, would you have let me go to Skyhold?” 

Hawke pouted briefly, upset at how adorable her husband was while he spoke to her gently, “No, they could have killed you, or worse.” She explained defiantly. Anders expression was intentionally pleasant as he held her attention. He cupped her face and kissed her nose tenderly.

“And did you want our children to be born fugitives? Did they deserve that life simply because of the choices I made?” He asked, his argument was carefully crafted. Anders had weeks to prepare it. He knew Firenze would hate the deception and prepared himself for her rage. Hawke shook her head in an child-like gesture.

“I had no choice,” he continued warmly. “I am sorry I had to deceive you, but that’s not why your upset,” he said directly. Anders grabbed her hands and kissed her fingers, “You’re scared because our life is about to change and we are going to have two little ones. It’s intimidating, but you’ll have me, I promise. I will keep us safe at any cost. I swear to you, Firenze.” Anders was relieved when he saw her smile and she shifted onto her back and intertwined their fingers together. 

Her breathing was more even as the attack passed and she said with pointed sarcasm, “You’re lucky that you’re cute, Anders.” She observed his eyes as she grew more comfortable with the idea of having little ones. She drew their hands toward her abdomen and smiled as she imagined the life they could share together. Harrowing as twins sounded, it would be infinitely better with him.

“So, you want this, then?” Anders asked, desperate to know, as he watched her exactingly as she admired the baby-bump on her abdomen. 

Her entire body wracked with happy laughter, “Yes! I mean, I’m literally terrified that I am going to give birth to two tiny humans and I’ll have no clue what I am doing. But I have you, right?” Firenze explained, before she pulled him in for a greedy kiss. Her lips brushed against his passionately as she made a point of kissing him aggressively. She could feel Anders joy as he responded in kind.


End file.
